Lost in Origins
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Two girls from modern times obsessed with Dragon Age somehow end up inside the game. Romance will more than likely occur. A male mage from the tower will be present, and the events will differ slightly from the game.
1. No Tolites

"Oh God… I feel like I got hit by a truck…." Came a groan from on the floor.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! And why the hell are you on the floor? How exactly did that happen without me realizing? And why is you bed so lumpy? It wasn't like this last night!" Came a barrage of questions from above the sore girl on the floor.

"Blech. How should I know? But I have a raging headache. I'd swear I have a – mmph" The woman was cut off by a flying pillow being thrown off the bed and hitting her head.

It was then that the girl on the floor realized something. This was definitely not her room. And it was not her friend's room. And neither one of them owned any sort of weapon.

"Meg…. Megan….WAKE UP!" She shouted in a whisper. She threw the pillow back at her friend to wake her up, agilely pushing her form off the floor, in a move that should not have been possible for the uncoordinated twenty two year old.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Came the whiney voice of her best friend turning over on the bed. The girl blinked several times as if trying to clear her eyes. Finally she opened her mouth and the first that came out of mouth was "You got shorter! Meghan! Your ears are pointed! And your eyes are freaking purple! What the hell kind of joke are you trying to play here?" Asked her best friend.

But Meghan was confused herself. "Your hair…. It's soooooo long! And your eyes are green. Like really green! And when did you dye your hair red?! And you barely fit on that bed…." Meghan muttered shaking her head. They had been the same height last night. Just what the hell was going on now?

Meghan looked over to where their weapons were hung up, noticing the table by the door and what looked like a water pitcher and some food. She walked over to it curious, and she noticed a note on the table.

"Dear Ashlyn and Sophia," he began to read aloud her eyes turning back over to her best friend. "Looks like our names have been changed too…" She muttered. "At least they're our favorite names," She added with a smile.

Sophia, formerly Megan looked at Ashlyn annoyed and made a go on gesture with her hands.

Ashlyn complied with a slight smirk. She was already starting to get used to her new name, as well as he best friend's like it was meant to be or something. "Thank you so much for staying to help our poor village. We hope the room was too your liking, as much as you both assured us it was. The Templars-"

"Templars? You don't think it could mean…." Sophia began to ask distracting Ashlyn from the written words.

"I'm not sure. Let me finish reading!" She admonished her best friend with a chuckle.

"Ever since our soldiers left for Ostagar we've been at our wits end trying to keep the peace, and with all the refugees it had been hard. Instead of leaving to help your fellow Grey Wardens you stayed to help us out. Even after you got word of the Grey Wardens betrayal, and their destruction you stayed until you could stay no longer. Now you are off to fight this blight, and a rough journey awaits you two. Lothering has collected what little we can and left it with you along with our thanks. We hope the rest of your journey brings rewards.

My the Maker watch your steps, and Light you path,

Lothering"

Ashlyn sought Sophia's eyes and saw her mirrored confusion. Neither was too sure of what was going on, but both girls knew the journey ahead was not going to be. And they bother knew how the story went in the game.

"We're in Dragon Age. And it seems we're in Lothering. Which mean Alistair and Morrigan are probably on their way here. But who knows what surprises we're going to find. We need to be on our guard" Ashlyn muttered.

Sophia nodded. "I can't remember much of anything about last night, or anything our past in this game. We'll have to be careful when we leave town. I don't know if we'll be able to defend ourselves yet," She added, fear showing slightly in her eyes.

"On the bright side, we're likely to meet Alistair soon! Let's go greet our fellow grey warden and see who he's traveling with, shall we?" Ashlyn asked her eyes bright with excitement.

The girls rummaged through their bags finding more coins then they expected, and armor. Ashlyn grinned, throwing on the Dalish leather armor she found in her bag, equipping her two swords. They felt right in her hands.

She saw her friend put on a metal suit of armor suited for those breed like a warrior. They both made quick work of their long locks, braiding them to get the hair out of their face. Quickly they left the inn, thanking the people for letting them stay there and for the generosity, eager to start the quest before them.

As they were walking through town a thought occurred to Ashlyn. "Uh…. Sophia…. There aren't any toilets in Dragon Age, are there?" She asked.

Sophia blinked and they both stared at each for a minute. Both of them laughing Sophia shook her head. "We have a lot to get used to it would seem" She said with a grin.

**A/N** Me and my friend Megan are both obsessed with dragon age. While obsessed might be a little strong of a word, but still. I decided this would be a perfectly okay thing to write during my last month as high schooler to keep me awake in class. I hope you enjoy


	2. Alistair Arrives

Ashlyn smiled slightly As she looked over at Sophia. "So I guess we should probably leave, but I don't wanna miss Alistair, unless of course he isn't actually here, but something tells me he is, I just don't know how much safer we'll-" Suddenly Ashlyn was cut off by Sophia pointy frantically at where Alistair, Morrigan, an dog and a male mage could be seen fighting off bandits. "Well, that answers that question. I guess we should go say hi," Ashlyn said with a grin.

"I guess so, I just hope I can actually use a sword," Sophia said with a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't that be a sight, us dying within five minutes of being here, whatever's going on anyway," Ashlyn agreed. The two made their way over to the group, and jumped in, helping them finish the group off.

"Ashlyn, Sophia, is that really you?" Alistair asked, looking taken aback, as well as the rest of his traveling companions.

Sophia looked at Ashlyn before nodding. "It's us, we just made it to Lothering a couple of days ago and stopped to help out here before we were going to head to Ostagar and then…"

"We heard the news about the betrayal, and everyone dying," Ashlyn finish. "Which is rubbish. Ducan would never… " Ashlyn stopped talking not sure what to say.

Sophia, who had always had a fondness for Alistair when playing the game rushed forward and hugged Alistair, "I'm so sorry Alistair. I know what he meant to you, and if he's not here he must have… I'm sorry," She murmured, to which Alistair returned her hug.

Morrigan made a gagging noise as the other mage rolled his eyes. "Oh I see how it is, so Alistair is perfectly capable of being civil if someone kisses his ass," She muttured.

Ashlyn stifled a giggle and smiled at the witch, "I'm Ashlyn, and that's Sophia, my I ask who you two are?"

"I am Morrigan a witch of the wilds, if you so please," Morrigan introduced herself with a flourish.

"And I am Darrin, the newest member of the Grey Wardens," The mage introduced himself. Ashlyn smiled as Sophia and Alistair broke apart from their hushed conversation, both of them looking satisfied.

"It's good to meet you both. We'll need as many people as we can get to fight this blasted blight. Sophia and I were just about to leave, but I suppose the four of you need supplies? You might as well get a meal at the inn before we head off. Who knows how long it will be before we can afford such a luxury again," Ashlyn said, nodding toward the tavern.

" 'Tis a fine plan. I for one do not wish to have to eat Alistairs cooking tonight. He might cry in it," Morrigan said, making Alistair glare.

"Hey! That's enough!" He growled.

Darrin, Ashlyn and Sophia all agreed. "Let's just all try to get along for a little while, we can kill each other later," Ashlyn said firmly.

"Like after the war, but first we need to get our act together," Sophia said as they began moving to the inn.

Ashlyn started to remember something that had to have happened in this fake... Real? Life only recently. "We should probably be careful... There were a couple of soldiers here a few days ago," She looked over at Sophia who nodded. It seems they were starting to remember more about their lives in this world.

"They were trying to kill us for being Grey Wardens, we set them straight...But..." Ashlyn tailed off.

"Something tells me that won't be all we hear from them..." Sophia said.

Alistair nodded his head. "Then we should probably leave as soon as we finish our meal and get supplies."

"I agree, we shouldn't waste time here," Darrin said. "But I think we should also make sure that we don't overlook people who might be willing to help us out..." He added.

Sophia blinked and then grinned. "There's a qunari fellow, locked in a cage, perhaps we could convince him to help us," She said.

"I agree, and perhaps Alistair could take his place in the cage," Morrigan chimed in.

Ashlyn smirked slightly. "We'll have to convince the reverend mother to let us take him with us, I suppose," She said thoughtfully. "It shouldn't be too hard to do" Ashlyn added.

With that the group went and had dinner at the inn, eating quickly and skipping over conversation, they had a lot they needed to get done before dark.

Full, and packed with their supplies, Ashlyn and Sophia said final goodbyes to the people in the inn, who insisted on thanking them, though both girls were still fuzzy on most of the details.

They quickly went and talked to Sten who agreed to help them if they were allowed to take him with them. Though it had taken a bit of convincing.

Just as the girls were wondering about Leliana, she was there saying goodbye to the reverend mother and saying how she wished to join the group who were leaving to fight the darkspawn. Though Morrigan was doubtful about having her come along, they agreed, and after talking to the mother they let Sten out of his cage and he too followed them as they made their way out of camp.

they made it to the bridge without incident, where they met the dwarves, Bodain Freddick and Sandal, rescuing them from the darkspawn, and explaining the two probably wouldn't to follow them around before finally making it out of town.

Ashlyn and Sophia hung behind as Darrin took the lead, the mabari scouting out ahead, and Sten trying to avoid Darrin's questions.

Morrigan and Alistair were bickering again, giving the girls time to talk. "There's going to be a lot of walking, and we're going to need to to practice a lot with our swords, but I think we'll do okay," Ashlyn said with a smile.

"I agree. It's weird though. I'm starting to remember a lot of what's happened to us, in this life. But I still can't figure out how we ended up here," Sophia said with a frown. "I just hope we can figure out everything soon, and without dying," She added.

Ashlyn nodded. "We'll just have to see where this leads I suppose" She told her friend. "But I'm glad I'm here with you, at least we're in this one together," Ashlyn added.

"It could be worse..." Sophia said, just as the rest of the party stopped, being approached by some traveler it seemed who was screaming about having been attacked and needing help, "Why do I feel like this is not what it seems?" Sophia asked, as the two girls followed the others to help the woman.

**A/N** So... Who can guess what's happening : D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy3 And sorry about the cliffhanger thingy. But this chapter was starting to get too long for me. : D


End file.
